


Podfic Cover Art: Pressure Points

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: Illya wakes to chains around his wrists and a knife at Napoleon Solo's throat. Just another day at the office - until it's not.





	Podfic Cover Art: Pressure Points

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pressure Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683158) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Pressure Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761827) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid). 




End file.
